Princesas amam Deuses?
by Haruno Rukia
Summary: Summary todo na fic... Gente...minha primeira fic aqui...manerem comigo /o/ e deixem reviews! *-*
1. Trato com a rainha

_.--.--.--._

-_Mama_ (N/A: a pronuncia está em francês .Oka?)..quando é que vamos ao terceiro planeta? - perguntava uma menina de aparentemente 11 anos de idade,com incrível e brilhantes cabelos rosados,que mediam ate a altura,um pouco abaixo da cintura,que o mesmo era liso e tomava um leve cacheado nas pontas. A menina tinha olhos bastante expressivos,esperando apenas a afirmação da mãe,que como o reino daquele planeta diziam,elas eram completamente opostas,mais cada uma com sua beleza radiante_.(N/A: alguem dá palpite de quem seja a mãe dela? xD)_

-Minha princesinha,ainda queres ir lá? Se seu pai descobre que ainda tens isto em mente,minha querida...ele ficara desapontado contigo... - Enquanto a menina tinha cabelos róseos,a mãe tinha os cabelos roxos azulados,que ao oposto da filha,eles não estavam soltos,sempre foram presos em um coque bem feito prendido por uma rosa branca,poucas vezes soltava-os em publico,tinha uma aparência jovem,e levava uma barriga um tanto grande,já no nono mês de gravidez, a mãe da menininha dizia,fazia um leve mimo ao rosto da menina,e esta ultima,fizera uma cara de desagrado,apenas com o pronunciar do nome de seu pai. Afinal não era a toa que ele é o rei mais temido de todo reino de _Necturos._

_**Princesas podem amar Deuses? **_

_**Capítulo 1. Trato com a rainha.**_

- Mais _mama_...ele não precisa saber...pode ser nosso segredinho! -a empolgação e excitação era bem visível quanto nas palavras quanto aos olhos esmeraldinos da criança.

_- _Sakura...

- Vamos _mama_..não será tão ruim assim! Será uma aventura! Não acha isto emocionante? n.n

- hihi..minha princesinha,eu ando um pouco 'desanimada' daqui a alguns sabes que irás ganhar um novo irmão...ou irmã...não posso simplesmente abandonar teu pai e ao reino por uma aventura...porém...minha querida...tenho um trato a fazer contigo...se estiveres de acordo.-

- uau! Um trato! Eu quero sim mãe...!! - cortara sua mãe,já aceitando ao acordo de sua mãe sem ao menos ouvir a proposta.

- Não vais nem ao menos ouvir-me,minha princesinha?

- Ops...diga-me_mama –_ dizia a jovem menina,sorrindo costumeira.

- Darei-me um jeito de convencer teu pai,para tu ires ao destino que queres...porem,isto só poderá ocorrer em seu decimo quinze aniversário,que o que consta-me...teu pai terá que deixar,pois ficaras a merce da maioridade..

- Mais..mais mãe!

- Minha querida...aceitas-te ao acordo,agora terás que manter tua palavra...promete-me? - Perguntava,esticando os braços sorridente,para selar o acordo com um carinhoso abraço.

- Não tenho escolha ¬¬' - apesar de emburrada e contrariada,acabou cedendo ao abraço de sua mãe,e logo sorrindo novamente.

Porem o momento fraternal das duas não durará muito,pois poucos instantes mais tarde,chegou um mensageiro do reino,ofegante.

- Rainha Konan-sama ,o rei Pain-sama aguarda-lhe a senhora e a senhorita Sakura,para acertar alguns detalhes do aniversário de sua primogênita. Se quiser que eu possa acompanha-las,estou as ordens.- Dizia o mensageiro com seus longos cabelos pretos,presos por um simples rabo de cavalo baixo. Aparenta ser muito elegante e ter uma educação impecável,sendo notada logo de cara.

- Fico lhe grata. e também adoraria ser acompanhada,pois a este horário não é tão seguro,para duas mulheres indefesas.- disse rindo do semblante da mais nova,que não ficara nada contente com o comentário da mais velha.

- Então...senhora...senhorita...queiram me acompanhar por sua gentileza.- seguiram bosque adentro,que já estava ganhando os tons de roxo aos céus,denunciando a noite que cairia em breve.

.--.--.--.

_- Papa (N/A: novamente a pronuncia é francesa n.n''')_ senti saudades! - nem deixara seu pai responder,logo o calando com um súbito abraço em sua cintura,e um curto roçar de lábios de sua esposa.

- Sakura! Isso são modos de uma princesinha? - disse a pegando nos braços,mais esbouçando um sorriso sincero,quem estava por perto de certo modo se encantavam com a cena da família real.

- Ora _papa_,te recebo com tanta ternura e saudade,e simplesmente ignora-me e me repreende por receber meu pai de forma calorosa?! - disse com falsa indignação acompanhado de um leve contornar de lábios em um sorriso cínico.

- Filha...estas a andar muito com aquele teu amigo Deidara ¬¬' _-_ respondeu o ruivo indignado com a influencia do amigo em sua pequena e amada filha

- Mais pai! O titio Dei é divertido! Ele me deixa estourar coisas! xD

- Konan! Escutou o que _sua_ filha acaba de dizer?! Este garoto é uma má influencia para a Sakura! Vou proibi-lo de entrar aqui! u.ú

- Pain-kun! Pare de dizer barbaridades! Deidara-san não é uma má influencia para _nossa_ filha,ele é mais presente do que nos dois juntos na vida de nossa menininha...

- Ele é um moleque safado isso sim u.ú

- Pai! O que ser safado? °.°

- Pain-kun! Olhe o que está falando! n.n – disse Konan pegando a menina com dificuldade aos braços – Mi-minha filha..é apenas um modo _carinhoso _de seu pai dizer para com seu amigo.

- Oh °.°!

- Caham...e então vamos tratar da organização do aniversário da_nossa _filha? - pigarreou o rei,levemente irritado.

.--.--.--.

- Nã-não!! assim não!!! Pai! Isso não é um baile de debutante!!! u.ú

- Mais ficou bonitinho assim minha filha! ç.ç

_- Papa,_ só quando eu fizer quinze anos eu deixo este baile pode ser? n.n'' –_quem sabe assim ele amola o coração dele,e deixa eu ir para a terra facilmente! n.n_

- Konan-chan...

- Sim? n.n

- Ela aceitou a uma idéia minha...!?

- é o que parece querido... n.n''

- Oh! o.o ...o que ela tá querendo? ¬¬

Choque! Foi isso o que se passou pelo corpo das duas...será que ele sabia? Não...não poderia ser isso.

- Nada amor!! n//n''

- Hai o.ó

- _Papa_,_Mama_ eu quero minha festa assim oh..!

.--.--.--.

- Myah! Myah! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!!! Acorda /o/

- Maho-chan...não me amola -.-

- Sakura-chan...mais hoje é seu aniversário!!! acorde \o\

- Huuuuuuummmm...tá bom...já vou levantar...mais Maho-chan...poderia sair de cima de mim? n//n''

- Hai Hai!! - Maho..é uma neko fofinha que esta tem 11 anos como meia/humana,um a menos que a princesa. Maho é uma das únicas pessoas que a menina Sakura confia e a tem como fiel amiga,a outra pessoa é seu amigo de infância Deidara. A aparência de Maho,é como a de uma criança normal,porem tem orelhas felinas,seus olhos são roxos,e seus cabelos são róseos,porem em tonalidade mais escura dos da princesa. - Vou esperar lá fora...doninha! X3

- hihi...Oka Maho-chan! - disse se levantando em um pulo e como de costume pois-se a fazer sua higiene matinal.

.--.--.--.

- Maho-san..você por aqui...! n.n

- Deidara-senpai! n.n''

- O próprio..e então..onde esta minha amiga florzinha? n.n

- Esta se trocando...quer que eu a chame?

- Não a precisão..mais fico-lhe agradecido – Disse-lhe fazendo uma reverencia. Deidara não é nem de perto feio,dono de uma beleza masculina digna,da qual se honra muito,e também leva um título muito importante,sendo o único loiro de todo o reino,e alvo de piada,por ter vindo de outro mundo,mais se adaptará muito bem a este planeta. Sempre sorridente,e com seus 13 anos,sempre conta historias sobre como é o terceiro planeta,e logo não demorou muito para cativar a amizade da neko,e da princesa,desta ultima ainda mais,ela se sente fascinada com as historias dele.

.--.--.--.

- Mahoooo!!! Estou pront- Deidara-san! ó//ò''

- Sakura-senpai! 8D! -disse abraçando a menina corada – Feliz aniversário/o/

- O-obrigada n//n''

- ... - Maho ficara um pouco enciumada - er..

- Né...Deidara-san...vamos brincar/o/

- Vamos \o\ - pega a mão de Maho e de Sakura.

.--.--.--.

Os três se divertiram muito e não demorou muito para os raios solares diminui-sem e logo sumissem fazendo assim surgir a noite estrelada de um lindo sábado.

Sakura e Maho se despediram de seu amigo,que fora para casa se arrumar para a festa da princesa,e as duas logo entraram também,dando de cara com a mãe de Sakura,preocupada,mais nada do que a princesa não resolva com algumas cocegas,risos e beijos em sua amada mãe.

.--.--.--.

- Mãããe! Maho e eu já nos arrumamos! Podemos descer agora? n.n – gritou uma Sakura impaciente.

- Sakura-chan...não grites minha lindinha...venha...vamos descer – Sua mãe aparecerá no vão da porta,com as duas mãos na cintura com uma pose repreendedora,mais sorridente,afinal,não é todo dia que sua filha completa 12 aninhos?

Na opinião de Sakura e de muitos,sua mãe estava no auge de sua beleza,ainda mais com um bebe no ventre da mesma,a barriga lhe dera mais charme e uma pose mais meiga a ela.

(_N/A: gente eu não sou boa em descrever trages de pessoas mais eu vou tentar..._)

Konan estava a vestir um delicado vestido tomara que caia de cor dourada,mais não um dourado chamativo,um dourado ate que agradável,que combinara perfeitamente com seus traços de gravidez prodiga,e nos pés tinha nada mais nada menos que uma rasteirinha de salto baixo. Nos cabelos tinha uma tiara dourada que continha uma flor em pedras brilhantina um pouco em cima da orelha,e seus cabelos estavam soltos e cacheados,revelando o comprimento dele,que iam ate a metade das costas,revelando também o perfeito corte repicado que o mesmo continha.

- Vamos meninas?

- Vamos! - respondeu uma animada Maho.

Esta ditada,não estava nada mal,uma perfeita neko-dama. Maho usava um vestido lilas que iam um pouco abaixo dos joelhos,e ele também tinha alças finas com pedrinhas grudadas no mesmo. Seus longos cabelos estavam em um impecável coque,deixando uns fios soltos pelo traços delicados da felina,nos pés usava umas sapatilhas estilo bonequinha. Maho,assim como a rainha Konan,optara por não usar maquilagem alguma,apenas um leve brilho aos lábios.

-Hei...vão na frente...eu preciso fazer algo antes! - disse a princesa correndo. A aniversariante estava deslumbrante! Tinha ao corpo um vestido branco delicado,estilo princesinha (Ironia não? xD),que também tinha as alças do mesmo caindo sobre os ombros e enfeites de pétalas de Sakura podiam ser vislumbrado por ele,com luvas de veludo na cor branca,calçava um pequeno saltinho prateado,nos cabelos fizera um lindo cacheado nos cabelos,pegando os fios da franja e os levando para trás prendendo por fim a uma linda presilha em perolas,na maquilagem preferira usar apenas um batom rosa.

- Filha! Saku-ra volte aqui! n.n''

- Ela foi falar com o _Deus_ dela...melhor irmos na frente...

_**Continua!**_

**Gente! Primeira fic oo'**

**espero que tenham gostado /o/**

**eu to amando fazer ela \o\**

**Enquanto aos casais...o primeiro foi Pain x Konan...os outros eu ainda não decidi e.é**

**Aceito sugestões õ/**

**ate o próximo capítulo e deixem reviews!!**


	2. Missão! Começa o trato com o Deus

_Pressa..._A menininha corria com bastante _pressa_ ,para onde? Corria para encontro ao templo,onde somente ela sabia o real motivo. Alguns apostavam que era para _falar _com o _Deus_ dela. Mais havia algo a mais, algo que só ela e _ele_,sabiam. Aquele dia,de seu aniversario,completavam exatamente 4 anos que ela o viu pela primeira vez.

_**Capítulo 2. Missão! Começa o trato com o Deus**_

Apesar de que na época estava com apenas 8 anos de idade,não fora o suficiente para se apaixonar,por aquele _Deus_,que estava a passar pelo seu planeta habituado. E nem tao cedo se esqueceria,principalmente daquele _olhos_. Olhos aqueles que a fizera um _pacto_,mais mesmo assim anida imaginava como seria sua vida inteira ao lado dele.

_Flashback.:_

A menina Sakura corria assustada mais ao mesmo tempo curiosa,depois do _sonho_ da noite passada,nem mesmos as borboletas coloridas ou o mais raro dos tesouros,tirava agora sua concentração,sem se dar conta que estava indo por uma _trilha_ de um lugar desconhecido por alguns,mas não por ela...ela _sabia_ e ao mesmo tempo não sabia por onde estava a ir,só estava seguindo seu sub-consciente e seu _coração_.

.--.--.--.

Já era noite,o céu estava escuro,e não se enxergava praticamente nada,para o azar de Sakura,a noite não tinha luar,e sim nuvens carregadas denunciando uma tempestade. Assustada,e aparentemente sem abrigo,a menina corria mais e mais para adentro do bosque a procura de ao menos algo para repousar a noite ou da chuva. Já ate podia imaginar a preocupação de seus pais,mais aquilo não estava a preocupando,e sim alguns raios que insistiam em cair dos céus.

Se já não bastasse o medo que tinha de estar no escuro e solitária, agora também havia os raios,dos quais ela tinha muito medo. Correu sem destino,ate que encontrou uma pequena gruta para repousar enfim

.--.--.--.

A menininha tremia de frio,e como se já não bastasse,não estava sozinha,havia mais de doze pessoas,todos tensos pela chuva,e nem repararam na imagem da princesa que ali estava. Mais o sossego não durou muito,e quando menos esperavam,um vulto surgiu correndo sob a entrada da caverna,a fazendo tremer mais ainda. Apertou com força á um crucifixo que a tempo atrás ganho de sua mãe,apertou com força,pedia,pedia sem saber a quem exatamente pedir,para que aquilo parasse de atormenta-lá,porem não sabia também ao certo ao que clamava, doce ilusão,agora sua situação piorará,o vulto entrou ao local onde a princesa encontrava-se.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver aquele rapaz,nem de longe ele era feio,porém não tinha uma aparência amigável e sim era assustador,entrou olhando diretamente para ela com um rosto indiferente.

- Hey vocês.. - perguntou o _rapaz_ ,que estava bem vestido por sinal,vestido com um guarda real. Já sabia o que iria acontecer...ou pelo menos tentara adivinhar

- ...- silencio por partes de todos os presentes.

- Por acaso viram a princesa Haruno? _Por aqui..._

**- **Não! E se soubéssemos não lhe vou dizer, jamais! E por favor queira retirar-se de minha moradia – disse a mulher escondendo os filhos (_N/A: que não eram poucos...XD_)

- Ora sua insolente! Vai pagar com seu sangue a este insulto – ia retirar a arma quando sentiu uma pequena mão lhe segurar gentilmente o pulso,não permitindo o ato.

- Nã-não faças isto...por favor.- Todos se espantaram,aquela voz fraca e determinada,era a da princesa! Mais que raios ela estava fazendo naquele local? Ninguém alem dela sabia explicar.

- Princesa Haruno! - disseram ao mesmo tempo,todos espantados,alguns se reverenciaram,mais ao ver que ela fizera um gesto para que não haveria de ser necessário para tal ato,eles voltaram a ficar perplexos com a doçura e ternura que a menina tinha,era uma verdadeira princesa.

A menina Sakura só podia sentir o arrepio lhe percorrer no corpo,e aqueles raios lá fora não estavam ajudando em nada.

- Venha...vamos voltar para o castelo princesa Haruno..-

- Não..

- Princesa tenho ordens para leva-la-

- Senhor Kusanagi Kei²...não me importo em ficar aqui,e é o que pretendo fazer,quanto a meu pai ou minha mãe – deu uma breve pausa esperando o raio que caiu perto dali,escultando um grande estrondo – diga a ela que pretendo passar a noite aqui...dispensado.

O guarda,não ouvira uma palavra se quer da menina,a tomando pelos braços e preparando para ser retirar,se não fosse por um raio atingir a uma enorme arvore e a queimando em frente a gruta.

A fumaça que saia da arvore,vinha a toda gruta fechada,e a senhora com seus quatro filhos e filhas,já não estava agüentando,e já estava a ficar inconsciente. Não agüentando ao sofrimento da mulher e seus primogênitos,e ate mesmo pelo guarda, em um pulo a menina desceu dos ombros do rapaz,e pois-se a andar ate uma distancia estável do fogo,e apertou...apertou o crucifixo com tanta força,que sua mão começou a jorrar timidamente um sangue,incontrolável. Agora,sabia o que pedia,pedia por alguem onipotente,onisciente,_onipresente_. Pedia por ele sem ao menos conhecer-lo,pedia por ele,pois só ouvirá falar dele em especial,mais ninguém a contara,ela mesma havia sonhado.

Para a menina agora sim,tudo fazia sentido,o _sonho_,os _sinais_ mais só faltava aqueles olhos...só faltava _ele..._

- Por favor! Pare,eles vão morrer!- nada aconteceu,mais ela não desistiu,respirou fundo e com toda força gritou – Vamos! Eu sei que pode me ouvir! **pare! –** esta ultima frase,a gritara..mais não em um grito qualquer,entrou em desespero ao ver aquelas pequeninas crianças chorar inconsolavelmente. Gritou com todo o coração,mas não pudera ver o que aconteceu a seguir,alem de ter desmaiado, escorregando na parede da gruta de encontro ao chão,seus olhos meio que involuntário só se focaram a outros olhos...era _ele,_desmaiou por fim,mais com seu coração flamejando felicidade,por ele ter a ouvido.

.--.--.--.

Não estava em casa...ela já sabia. Aquela cama,não era ruim,mesmo que desconhecida,contra vontade,sentou-se na cama,ainda sonolenta,procurando algo com os olhos (_N/A: não imagina com os ouvidos ¬¬'_),mais sem deixando de reparar no belíssimo ambiente que estava. Não tinha palavras para dizer,era lindíssimo,tinha uma decoração impecável e diferente,nunca havia visto nada igual em seu planeta ou em planeta algum.

Deslumbrada com a visão,nem se tocara que estava a ser observada,e não teria percebido se o mesmo não tive-se se pronunciado.

- Estou curioso com o seu ato na gruta..._garotinha._.. - uma voz atrás dela se manifestou,o rapaz estava sentado atrás dela,em uma cadeira ao lado da cama da _garota._

Arrepio...Seu corpo involuntário arrepiou-se por inteiro,aquela voz soava tão diferente de qualquer uma que já tenha ouvido antes,mais não podia negar,aquele que a salvara também era dono de uma belíssima voz,virou se,e seu arrepio alargou mais ainda.

Deus do céu,como ele era lindo! Não era atoa que ele era um _Deus_,pelo o qual a salvou.

- Curioso...? perdão senhor...mais,antes de tudo...posso saber seu nome?

- Claro senhorita...meu sobrenome é Uchiha...(_N/A: vou fazer drama /o/_)

- Só...Uchiha?

- Hn...não posso simplesmente sair distribuindo meu nome assim,perdão senhorita _Haruno_, tenho que ter total confiança em ti primeiramente..

- Nandayo...sabes meu nome e porem não sei o nome de meu salvador...fico em desvantagem,_senhor._

- Calma senhorita,não precisas de tanta cerimonia,fiques certa de que quando chegar a hora lhe direi...agora não me disses ainda o porque de ter chamado-me.- para encerrar o assunto,o _moreno _(_N/A: muahaha...sou má xD) _terminou ao assunto voltando a insistir na pergunta.

- Perdão,havia me esquecido...mais eu só lhe chamei,porque acreditei que iria ir a meu encontro,ao menos atender ao meu socorro,fico eternamente grata...não se intimide a pedir algo em troca,estou de acordo a isso.-disse a menina formalmente,se levantando e logo se curvando a ele. Se tinha algo que ela tinha de valor,era a gratidão,sempre é grata aqueles que a ajudam,e tenta fazer como tal.

- Na verdade...tem sim...algo que só você pode fazer...

- Tentarei fazer...se estiver ao meu _alcance._

- Preciso que busque no terceiro planeta...ou melhor,faça algo para mim no terceiro planeta,algo que não posso fazer...- o moreno parou,fitando o nada,aparentava estar bastante pensativo,mais limitou-se a apenas um suspiro derrotado.

E o que é Uchiha-sama?

_**Continuará em breve...(eu acho /o/)**_

**Oh!! que emoção eu tenho reviews/o/ \o\**

**(_pulando de um lado para o outro_)**

**E eu vou responde-las/o/**

_**Sabaku no Uchiha**_**Eu não tive uma idéia pra quem seria a mãe da Sakura-senpai,eu tava pensando na Tsunade-hime,mais eu acho que ela não ia dar conta do recado...e fazer o Jiraya ou Kakashi de pai dela..definitivamente não tá em meus planos! o.ó'. Então a Konan-san e o Pein-san,fora os eleitos perfeitos para ser o pais dela...pensa...fusão de ruivo com cabelo roxo,dá rosa! XD (?)**

**E quem é o Deus?! (Suspense) não posso dizer...mais já dei dicas! XD**

**só espero que tenha gostado da fic/o/**

_**Nyuu - Lucy**_** Amiiiga!!! sim tomei vergonha sim...****vodka**** com limão,guarana e por ai vai! Hehehe (essa foi ridícula e.é) **

**eu to me sentindo a madona do cabelo azul...me chamou de talentosa...uia xD! Que bom que eu tenho seu apoio! Me sinto realmente protegida!!! (?) /o/**

**e o proximo capitulo ta aqui.. eeeeh \o\ /o/ xD,desfrute! ;D**

_**sakusasuke**___** Wee /o/ vou pensar plenamente no seu caso hehehe**

**também amo SasuSaku...mais ItaSaku e GaaSaku...é tentador/o/**

**e aqui tá a continuação!!! hehehe...tentei fazer o mais rápido possível! Publiquei em 25/02 e postei 26/02! foi rapidinho né? XD**

**espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também /o/**

_**Binutti-chan**___**OO' ...tentador fazer minha primeira fic SasuSaku /o/**

**vou dar uma pensada na sua opinião...ainda não tenho certeza do casal...mais você já é a 3ª pessoa a pedir por esse casal! E a voz do povo e a voz de Deus não é/o/**

**espero do fundo de meu coração que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Vou tentar caprichar mais! X3**

**Gente! Eu fiquei muito contente em apenas 2 dias postar dois capítulos e receber vários comentários,quanto aqui no fanfiction como no orkut e no msn...fico eternamente grata!**

**E continuem comentando! Deixem ao menos uma reviewzinha...não importa de que jeito seja,cor,gosto,barulho,ruido,movimento...mais ficaria contente! E também os capítulos também podem vir mais rápidos! **

**Recadinho dado...e agora eu já vou indo...só não esqueçam do Go ali em baixo de roxo..ele é tão bonitinho /o/**

**Besitos e Sayo-nekimasu õ/**


	3. O coração perdido

(_N/A: Continuação do__Flashback__! oó'_)

- Quero que busque o coração do basilisco...- disse o moreno fitando o "nada",pensativo se ela iria concordar ou não.

- Coração do basilisco? - Porque um Deus queria um coração de um basilisco? Não compreendia,mais perguntara de novo para afirmar a questão,se fosse isto ou não,o faria,pois agora esta em debito com aquele verdadeiro Deus.

_**Capítulo 3. O Coração perdido.**_

- Hn...sim..

- Sabe ao menos a localização dele...no terceiro planeta.?

Por um momento..._pensou_,se estava perguntando sua localização era porque estava aceitando,e ele pareceu ficar contente com isto,pois pela primeira vez naquele dia,sorriu,sorri meio que ainda tímido mais sorriu a ela e logo começou a falar:

- Não...mais lhe darei um "amuleto",que não ira apenas proteger-la,como também ira demandar a localização..._eu creio.._

- Um oque?

-_não era de se esperar que ela soubesse... _- Amuleto,um colar "da sorte",use-o sempre,raramente o tire...ouviu-me bem?

- Perfeitamente...

O moreno pegou delicadamente a mão da menina,e com a outra mão livre selou a mão dela com a dele. Não demorou muito para surgir uma luz forte e vermelha do "encontro" de mãos de ambos.

Sakura notou que quando a luz se apagou,sentiu um peso metálico,mais não mencionou nada ate que o outro se manifestasse.

Depois de retirado a mão de cima da dela,a menina pudera ver o cordão,não era lá um cordão muito grande,mais também não era pequeno. O segurou pela corrente,e deixou o pingente na altura dos olhos fitando-o.

- O que faço agora?

- Ponha-no,e o resto eu cuido...Só espero que não se esqueça do trato,e estarei a vigiando senhorita Sakura.

Ela corou. Então ele estaria a vigiando? Simplesmente não o entendeu,mais preferiu ficar por assim mesmo. O obedeceu colocando o colar,e logo sorrindo meiga e cativante.

.--.--.--.

Depois disso não se lembra de mais nada,a não ser ter acordado na gruta com todos sã e salvos,sorriu mais uma vez,já sabia quem o teria feito.

- Senhor Kusanagi...vamos? - disse ela andando na frente,mais não sem antes agradecer "pela estadia" e pedir desculpas por qualquer ofensa.

- Sim senhorita.

Seguiram para o castelo em silencio,as vezes ouvia-se um ruido de pequenos bichos,e mosquitos pela floresta,mais nada do que não tinha do que se preocupar.

Sakura ficara em silencio o caminho todo. Sabia que sua vida mudaria partir de agora,mais não gostaria de pensar disto,tinha que aproveitar ainda a sua infância enquanto podia...

_Fim do (N/A_:_nada pequeno,e sim grande_)_flashback.:_

Naquele templo,pelo o que "apelidou" estava vazio,a família de anos atrás já não habitava a tempos la...depois da tempestade que mudou completamente o rumo da vida da_princesinha._

Apertava o colar que estava ate então escondido por entre sua luva esquerda,o tirou, e o colocou no pescoço,arrepiando um pouco com o contato da prata tocando-lhe a nuca desprotegida. Mais não evitava de sorrir,o tempo estava chegando,esperava que ele soubesse disso também.

Se despediu de seu _amado Deus_,e saiu daquele local com um radiante sorriso nos lábios,demonstrando a felicidade presente.

.--.--.--.

-_Mama_,perdão pela demora...tive de fazer algo inadiável...hehehe n.n'

- Haruno Sakura,onde estava e porque deixou-me preocupada por esse tempo! - perguntava sua mãe com os bracos cruzados em reprovação do ato desapensado de sua filha.

- Estava ao templo,falando com..._ele..._ e tive de ir agora antes que começa-se a cerimonia de inicio de meu aniversario. Desculpe-me se preocupei a ti e _Papa_.- disse a princesa se reverenciando em perdão com sua mãe.

- Com tanto que isto não se repita,estarei disposta a aceitar suas singelas desculpas,com o entanto que não ocorra novamente,fui clara senhorita Haruno?

- Como agua cristalina _mama!_ - logo sorriu alegre em fazer as pazes com sua mãe,e a abracou ternamente.

.--.--.--.

_Cheio..._o salão principal do castelo se encontrava absolutamente cheio. A menina Sakura se ela fosse contar quantos conhecidos havia ali,seria menos da metade ali presente. Anotou mentalmente,para não confiar em seu tio Hidan,quando ele diz "poucas" se refere a "muitas" pessoas. Teria um "particular" com ele mais tarde com certeza.

- Sakura-chan!! Você demorou u.ú – Disse uma Maho empolgada e repreensiva.

- Maho-chan tem razão Sakura...demorou mesmo. - disse Deidara,dando um certo "enfase" no "-chan" que só foi percebido por Sakura.

- Aposto que durante minha ausência se divertiram bastante...não vejo razoes para ser repreendida ou derivados... - respondeu ainda sorrindo,pensando no que sera que aconteceu na ausência dela,entre uma certa _Maho_ e um certo _Deidara._

.--.--.--.

A noite estava perfeita,na visão de todos,não poderia ter sido um aniversario mais perfeito,e ainda mais naquela noite.

Mais uma certa garotinha de cabelos róseos,não estava dançado e nem algo mais do que encorada no parapeito da varanda do segundo andar do castelo. Encantada com a beleza noturna. Ate que algo la embaixo a estava deixando curiosa,resolveu por fim descer para conferir aquela cena de perto.

.--.--.--.

- Hey você! O que esta fazendo? - Ele nada respondeu,o rapaz não se manifestou.

- Estou falando contigo insolente! - já falava com irritação, por ter sido ignorada pelo o "estranho" (_N/A: e que estranho gostoso! xD_)

- Perdão,falas comigo? - respondeu por fim o outro,com timbre de desentendido,ele que se encontrava abaixado não fez menção alguma de se levantar ou encara-la,estava mais entretido pelo oque estava fazendo.

- Sim! Falo contigo! O que estas a fazer ai rapaz?

- me preparando para começar a dança da chuva Ò.ó!

Uma gota então surgiu na cabeça da menina...ele estava caçoando dela! Mais que insolência!

- Hey! Que pensas que sou para tratar-me assim!?

- Tu és a princesinha -.-

Ele sabia! Mais isso não era o que ela estava inquieta,e sim pelo fato dele a tratar com uma _igual_. Nunca em toda vida alguem a tratou assim,nem mesmo Maho,ou ate mesmo Deidara.

Sabia que não estava em condições de sorrir,pois ainda sim,ele foi muito rude com ela,mais não sabia porque,ela gostou do tratamento dele. Para ele o importante não são "títulos" e sim a pessoa em si.

Andou para perto dele,parando de frente,esperou ele dizer algo,mais em vão. Enquanto esperava ele dizer algo,ficou observando-o,pode ver-lo de frente. Se fosse dizer a beleza dele,poderia dizer... Maravilhosamente belo.

Ele tinha um rosto serio,e olhos verdes iguais aos _dela_,cabelos que mesmo estando a noite semelhavam a um fogo solar incomparável. Seus traços eram irreais,de tao magníficos e bem feitos eram.

Sentiu-se seu rosto esquentar e um arrepio transcorrer ao corpo,ao imagina-lo sorrir.

Mesmo com tanta beleza,ele ainda sim era rude e sarcástico...feito...feito...não tinha palavras,mais preferiu deixar de pensar em um xingamento dele, e logo pigarreou impaciente,só assim o garotou tomou conhecimento que ela _ainda_ estava ali.

- Eu sei que eu sou bonito...mais eu sou tímido então da para parar de encarar-me?

Sakura bufou! Seu rosto era um misto de vergonha com raiva,como fora se deixar sendo pega visualizando outro ser assim? Onde estava com a cabeça? (_N/A: nele..xD_)

- Convencido...não estava a olhar-lo! o.o

- Ah não? Então tava fazendo oque? _Princesa..._

Como ela poderia ser educada com alguem lhe fazendo piadas? Não sabia,mais sabia que iria colocar em pratos limpos agora! Não poderia deixar-se insultar assim sem mais nem menos (_N/A: Mesmo se ele fosse gostoso,mais ela tem o orgulho dela ne xD_),embora estivesse a gostar,da naturalidade das palavras dele para com ela.

- Por acaso...o que fiz a ti? Porque ages e falas assim comigo??

O rapaz parou o que estava fazendo imediatamente,e olhou indignado para ela.

- não fizestes nada...apenas este e meu jeito de ser,desculpe se não agrado a _realeza_,com meus modos.

- Ora! Duvido! Prove-me...

- ainda não e a hora...cara princesa...mais pensas enganado em saber que não gosto de ti...

mesmo que a voz dele tenha sido rouca e baixa,seu coração saltou. Não entendeu muito mais,ainda sim ela gostou muito daquela declaração "amigável"

_Silencio..._

_Mais silencio..._

_Profundo silencio... _

O ruivo se levantou e estendeu a mão para a princesa fazer o mesmo,porem não apenas para levantar-se.

- Princesa Haruno,poderia me conceder a honra de uma dança?

_**Continua em breve/o/**_

_**Salve Salve galerinha do beeem \o\**_

_**to aqui postando (de novo e.e) mais um capitulo!!!**_

_**eu adorei escrever esse daqui! o.o**_

_**próximo vai ser um capítulo...meio que "song fic" e.e''**_

_**ah**_

_**e tambem adorei as reviews/o/**_

_**respondendo a todas!! \o\**_

_**Sabaku no Uchiha - paia? n.n'**_

_**hauhauha...e pra isso que eu to aqui /o/ (?)**_

_**hiperativa?? eu fico assim quando eu como goiabada \o.o/**_

_**tai mais um cap. Espero que goste! XD**_

_**sakusasuke – hehehe...continuei!! Tipo...se vc viu...o Gaara-kun apareceu \o\**_

_**mais o casal vai ser Itasaku hoahahaha Ò.ó**_

_**mais fazer um triangulo de vez em quando e bom sabe? XD**_

_**e to fazendo uma oneshot de SasuSaku \o\**_

_**espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo aqui \o\**_

_**Sakura-EvansPotter - Wee...ela gostou \o\,eu gostei foi da sua fic e.e!!! bem mais criativa que a minha! \o.o/**_

_**e o Deus dela!? S-E-G-R-E-D-O!!**_

_**xD**_

_**e ta aqui o capitulo e.e!**_

_**Nyuu - Lucy – cachorra safada!! Ò.ó você sumiu sua infeliz!! o.ó **_

_**mais...vai ter SasuSaku sim \o\ ItaSaku não sei /o/ NaruSaku não \o/**_

_**ta aqui o capitulo!! te amo minha cazujinha!! hehehe n.n**_

_**Nihal elphic – Oh!! que honra...uma estrela me deixou uma review!! n.n!**_

_**Acabou com a surpresa u.u''**_

_**mais tudo bem xD**_

_**e obrigada pelo elogio da fic! (chorando rios de felicidade) fiquei contente ao extremo!!! i.i**_

_**tai o capitulo..espero que tenha gostado \o\**_

_**Bom Gente e Genta...e e so isso pessoal (presuntinho ta atona \o\) ate o proximo capitulo,e não esquecam das reviews..elas me inspiram!!! n.n**_

_**Besitos o/**_

_**Sayo-nekimasu xD**_


	4. A canção dos meus sonhos

- Com uma condiçãozinha...- Disse a menina ainda sentada,e a mesma tinha um sorriso sincero brincando aos lábios.

- E qual é condição princesa?

- Quero saber teu nome.. - Perguntou ela,esperta. Desde que dá ultima vez aceitara a um "acordo" quaisquer que seja ele,ela aprendeu uma "pequena" lição com aquilo.

- Meu nome...me chamo Gaara...- O ruivo respondeu receoso.

_**Capítulo 4. a canção dos meus sonhos.**_

- Só Gaara?

- Sim...só Gaara...tem algum problema princesa?

- De forma alguma...Mais porem,Gaara-san, não me chame assim de princesa,tão formalmente,ficaria honradamente grata se me chamasse apenas de Sakura.

- Como queiras...Sakura_-chan_ – disse o outro dando enfase no "chan" acrescentado no nome da menina,que automaticamente,fez o sangue do rostinho dela esquentar e conseqüentemente,corar em um vermelho escarlate vivo.- Então...agora podemos-

- Hum...Sim! - ela não permitiu o ruivo de terminar a frase,o cortando e aceitando a ajuda para levantar-se.- Vou logo avisando...sou péssima em dançar... i.i' – disse uma Sakura com a voz chorosa,e ao mesmo tempo limpando as vestimentas de pequeninas folhas que insistiram em fixar-se nele quando sentou-se.

- Eu a guio,não se preocupes.

- Obrigada...

A música que estava tocando terminou,mais não demorou muito para um toque encantador de um afinado violão começou a tocar,tímido,mais logo sendo acompanhado por uma outra melodia...a melodia de um violino doce e bem acordelado.

Aproveitando o embalo,Gaara enlaçou a cintura fina da princesa e lhe pegou gentilmente a mão dela e a levantou,em uma meia posição para uma valsa. A menina não ficou atrás,e logo tratou de encostar uma das mãos desocupada no ombro do rapaz,enquanto a outra estava a segurar a dele.

Quando o som rouco do violão começou a tocar,a menina sentiu-se emocionar, mais não mais quando o violino acordelado acompanhou.

.--.--.--.

**Aviso On.**

**Galera...o lance da música não deu muito certo..então eu fiz uma coisinha...coloquei o link da música no meu profile e tá lá pra quem quiser ouvir /o/**

**Aviso Off.**

.--.--.--.

Em questão de segundos,a cantora com uma deslumbrante voz,iniciou a canção...timida,mais ainda sim uma belissima canção.

Sakura e Gaara dançavam tão combinados,que nem parecia que a garota era inexperiente. De certo modo,o ruivo tambem não ficava atras,pois seus passos acalmavam qualquer um que o visse,e conseqüetemente a guiava perfeitamente,como tinha-na prometido.

Dançavam despreocupados do mundo ao redor deles. Cada um pedindo mentalmente para a música não terminar.

.--.--.--.

A música por fim fora terminando em um acustico somente do violão que vinha de dentro do salão,e ecoava onde o casal se encontravam.

Porém, nenhum dos dois fizeram menção alguma de soltar um do outro,e sim somente pararam de dançar,e ficaram a olhar-se fixados.

- Nee...Gaara-san...quem iria adivinhar que você dançasse tão bem assim...estou realmente impressionada. - Disse a menina tentando amenizar o silencio,com o elogio e um leve sorriso.

- Apenas tenho que honar meu nome...princesa.- Respondeu ele,devolvendo o sorriso.

- Ora, Gaara-san,já te disse para não me chamar assim...

- Só o faço, se você parar de me chamar de Gaara-san...

- Então de que lhe chamarei? Pelo o que bem sei...teu nome é Gaara...

- Então...me chame apenas de Gaara..

- Mais! Assim? Deste jeito sem graça? ..

- Pode me chamar do que quiser...- ele deu uma longa pausa,ao ver que a garota sorria vencedora.- Menos Gaara-san...¬¬

- Gaara...-senpai? oo'

- Também não ¬¬!

- Nee...entao...Gaara-kun! E não se fala mais nisto! - ela sorriu radiante pelo novo modo que iria chamar o ruivo daqui para frente.

- Por mim está bem...Sakura-_chan_...

.--.--.--.

O silencio parecia ter predominado no local,onde apenas a música do salão era trazida junto ao vento,que por ora era interrompido pelas folhas chocando-se entre elas mesmas.

Nem mesmo isto era notado por _eles_,que apenas se fitavam.

- Hmmm...Gaara-kun, que tal nos- quando ela ia terminar a frase,ficou paralisada com um certo ruivo corado lentamente aproximar o rosto dele junto ao dela.

.--.--.--.

Mesmo um pouco _longe _eles sentiam,cada um a batida do coração do outro,cada um sentia os traços do outro e cada um começava a sentir a respiração do outro... onde _juntos _ chegaram a conclusao do quão quente o _outro _era.

Ele se aproximava lentamente,mais certo do que estava a fazer. Já ela,não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e mesmo se soubesse,ela não iria querer parar,não agora,que estava descobrindo algo totalmente _novo_,e parecia tão.._gostoso_.

Ela não sabia explicar o porque,mais seus olhos involuntariamente se fechavam,assim que a respiração dele ficou mais forte no rosto corado dela. Ela muito menos conseguia explicar o porque de seus lábios se entre-abriram para selar com os dele.

Ele sorriu, estava certo que o que viria a seguir seria o primeiro beijo dela,e que ate agora estava sendo muito especial. Achava um encanto o modo dela,não demonstrava nenhum sinal de medo ou que iria recuar,e sim aceitava-o.

_Um beijo_...era tudo oque se passava na mente dele...mais na dela,tinha algo errado,sentiu um certo _prencentimento_,mais não cessou o contato ao sentir o lábio inferior dele com o inferior dela.

.--.--.--.

Infelizmente,para os dois,o contato não passou disto. Tão pouco puderam degustar do beijo,pois antes de selar oficialmente o que seria o primeiro beijo dela,uma Maho desesperada apereceu gritando por Sakura,nem notando a posição que a amiga se encontrava. (_...isso ficou suspeito XD_)

Mais somente por Maho,porque um certo loiro,sorria malicioso,e anotando mentalmente a cena,para atormentar uma certa princesa.

- Maho! Menos...¬¬!

.--.--.--.

_Frio,_ era essa a sensação do dois,desde que se separaram-se bruscamente ao escultar a menina Maho desesperada aproximar deles.

- Myaah!! Sakura-hime!! Isso é urgente!! Vamos..vem comigo!! - disse...ou melhor gritou a menina capturando a mão de Sakura,correndo com esta ultima citada adentro do sub-solo do castelo.

- Ma-Maho! Aquete-se já! - ordenou ela,que logo foi correspondida por Maho que parou de correr instantaneamente (_Nossa!! que palavra imensa...16 letras O.O!)_ - Agora diga-me o porque de todo desespero!

- Tá..mais antes...você não comentou que tinha um...- a neko levantou o dedo mindinho,com um sorrisinho safado aos lábios, que foi interpretado por Sakura imediatamente.

- Maho! Ora! Pare já com isto...ele é apenas um...um...err..um..amigo! - respondeu Sakura corada da cabeça aos pés.

- Não estava a parecer isto! E alem do mais se eu não tivesse chegado para anunciar sobre o parto de sua mae,vocês estariam em um belo de um amasso...

- O QUE? _Mama_ esta dando a luz e você não me contas nada!? Maho!! depois terei uma conversinha contigo! - disse em um grito,engolindo as palavras,de tamanha surpesa em que estava,e colocou-se a correr em algum lugar,onde ela acreditava ser o local onde sua mãe provavelmente estaria.

.--.--.--.

- Hey,Maho...a Sakura esta aonde? - disse um Deidara recem chegado,que trazia com ele,um Gaara contrariado.

- Ela foi ver a mãe dela oras!

- O que a rainha tem? - perguntou ate entao o ruivo.

- Ela esta em trabalho de parto...porque a per- Hey! Diga ao menos um obrigado ¬¬ - gritou a neko,enfurecida pelo fato de Gaara correr as preças,para onde ao menos ele acreditaria que Sakura iria ido. Pelo menos a distancia ela pode ouvir um singelo e baixo obrigado dele,que já virava o corredor esquerdo.

.--.--.--.

- _Mama! Mama! _Como você está? (_N/M: Rimou! n.n – N/R: Mary tá com a macaca hoje XD)_

Doce ilusão a de Sakura. Se ela esperava que sua mãe iria a responder,estaria enganada pois,a rainha estava desacordada,pela injeção anterior. Então,em todo o caso,sua mãe só poderia a ouvir,e não poderia a responder.

- Sakura...vamos...já esta na hora do parto de sua mãe...vamos deixar os medicos cuidarem dela...tudo bem? - Perguntou o pai de Sakura estendendo-lhe a mão,para que juntos retirassem dali.

- Ok _ papa_.- aceitou,enlaçando a pequena mão com as do pai,e saindo do local,mais não sem antes sussurrar um _boa sorte_ para sua mãe

_**Continua...!**_

_**Gente...eu gostaria de agradecer primeiramente pelas reviews...(emocionada),pela participação da minha cajuzinha (A Lucy e.e) e principalmente! A espera de vocês...fiquei um tempinho sem internet...por culpa do modem... mais tá aqui um capitulo fresquinho,fresquinho...e o próximo já ta sendo produzido com muito amor e carinho.**_

_**Hehehe...e vamos as reviews! 8D**_

_**Nyuu - Lucy – Ta bom!! Lagartixa XDD**_

_**Siiim..to escrevendo GaaSaku! O.O**_

_**foi? Oh (emocionada também)**_

_**Hehehe...eu não sei...(querendo fazer um quarteto amoroso XD)**_

_**ItaSaku tem no próximo capitulo!!**_

_**NaruSaku??? não...mais quem sabe..daqui pra frente eu não faça um pra você! Hehehe**_

_**E**_

_**GENTE...EU AMO ESSA CAJUZINHA AQUI MAIS QUE CAJUUUU XDDD (?)**_

_**Sakura-EvansPotter - Nyaah...°-°! Cada vez melhor...nossa essas palavras tocaram no fundo do meu coração n.n!!!**_

_**o Sasuke? Deus? Cof cof cof...Itachi tá mais a cargo (meu maridinho n///n)**_

_**Mais o Sasuke vai aparecer (do maal XDDD)**_

_**Binutti-chan – é o Gaara '-'**_

_**SasuSaku? Vai ter pitadas picantes desse casal aqui na fic...hehehe**_

_**e tá aqui o capitulo 8D**_

_**Nihal elphic – Eu acho../o/ e a cajuzinha também..n.n!!! já tem duas fãs de carteirinha 8D /o/**_

_**e acertou sim! O.O (entrega Oscar /o/)**_

_**Add? Huummm...uhum XD**_

_**Schne Hissi – Sasori-danna? Oh...você me deu uma idéia o.O!**_

_**E bejinho..espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! 8D**_

_**sakusasuke – Uhum /o/ ele próprio XD**_

_**e a fic do SasuSaku vai atrasar um pouquinho por causa do seminário da off...mais tudo bem...espero que continue lendo! Besitos õ/**_


End file.
